1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio speaker covers and, more particularly, a protective speaker cover securable to an audio speaker grille.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Audio speakers are often installed for outdoor use, such as around a pool patio or backyard deck. Moreover, boats and other marine vessels are often equipped with onboard audio speakers for enjoying music while out on the water. However, outdoor audio speakers are prone to undergo corrosion due to exposure to salt water, rain, direct sunlight and other elements of an outdoor environment. Replacement of damaged onboard audio speakers can be a costly undertaking and there are no protective covers specifically adapted for protecting audio speaker components from exposure to corrosive elements.
In light of the shortcomings associated with the prior art, there remains a need for a protective speaker cover including a faceplate main body and a securing mechanism for releasably securing the protective cover to the audio speaker grille.